The Bhaalspawn in the North
by Cyricist001
Summary: Saviors come in many flavors.


The Bhaalspawn in the North

I own nothing

Game of Thrones is owned by HBO

Baldurs Gate II is owned by BioWare

Oneshot/Challenge

* * *

Sansa ran as fast as she could, Theon following right behind her. She remembered the time when the Greyjoy could have easily outran her, but that was before Ramsay...that was when he still had all his toes.

They managed to run a good distance away from Winterfell but neither of them had the strength to run all the way to the Wall. The frozen ground made it passable by horse and their tracks were easy to follow meaning that the Bolton's would have a easy time finding them.

"We cant stop here!" whined Theon as he took deep breaths "he'll catch us!"

A shudder went down Sansa's spine even thinking what Ramsay would do to them if they were caught.

"Where should we go? We don't have the supply's to reach the Wall nor the means to hunt or stay warm through the cold" she lamented. _Why did I even come here?_ though the woman as she hastened her pace, the only good thing was that she learned that her brothers were alive "Do you know where we are going?"

Theon twitched "No...the lands look different from the snow, but we should still be in the Wolf's Wood."

Sansa was about to respond when she heard the distant barking of hounds...

She could see that Theon heard it as well, his whole body was shaking from terror.

"Run!" said the woman as she grabbed his arm, she had to pull on his arm a few times to snap him out of his fear induced stupor.

Even tired as they were they did their best to run, not a single time did they look back...they didn't need to, the barking of the dogs was clearly getting louder.

 _We aren't going to make it!_ though the woman, her heart pounding more from terror than exertion.

Suddenly the snow under her feet crumbled and they went sliding down the snowy hill. Fortunately, as with their escape from Wintefell, there was a large snowdrift cushioning their fall.

Sansa pulled herself out of the snow and tried to warm up her frozen finger a bit. It was then that she saw where she landed...

Two people were siting around a campfire, staring at her and Theon. She didn't know who they were but with the barking of hounds coming closer she didn't have much of a choice...

"Please...help us" she begged the strangers.

One of them stood up from the campfire and approached them, with one move the figure removed the hood revealing a woman with short ginger hair and a scar over her right eye.

"How can we help you?" inquired the scarred woman as she helped Sansa out of the snow.

"Seems they are being tracked by someone" said the armored man as he also stood up and approached them.

Sansa's eyes widened at seeing the man's height...he was as tall as the Mountain. If he had a helmet on she would have most certainly mistaken him for the Lannister brute.

Before Sansa could explain their situation, the dogs pursuing them reached the campsite.

"W-We have to run! Ramsay will be here soon!"

At hearing his masters name Theon broke down and started to sob.

"P-Pleaseee save us!" cried Sansa.

"There, there. We will help you out" said the other woman, she then turned to her companion "Lets bring them inside Lavok's Sphere and informed the others, brother will know what to do."

The armored man snorted "Bah, why are we even wasting time with them" he grumbled "do as you want, I'm going to see who is pursuing them through this miserable weather."

"Suite yourself" she said and turned to the duo "come with me."

"T-Thank you" responded Sansa.

The other woman only smiled "No problem, I'm Imoen by the way. Whats your name?"

"Elain, Elain Stone...and this is Theon" it was perhaps unwise to reveal his true name but as long as she didn't mention the Greyjoy part nobody should suspect him being of noble birth.

"Well, follow me then" said the overly cheerful girl as she revealed a door in the hill. Only when Sansa looked a bit closer could she tell that the snow cowered object was too round to be actually a real hill.

They walked through the door only to step into a dark corridor, another two doors further in and they found themselves in a spacious room occupied by a single person. Unlike the freezing cold outside it was very warm inside, something she and Theon were grateful for.

"Hey Korgan, where are the others?" asked Imoen as she looked over the place.

"Yer brother be sparring with the blackguard, don't know where the drow went" answered the dwarf as he sharpened his axe, his eyes watching the newcomers suspiciously.

Seeing the small man Sansa couldn't but think about her first husband...Tyrion Lannister. Now that she though about it, she was better of staying with him or running with the Hound.

She shook her head...those were nothing but memory's now. She hoped that both were alive and well, they were the only ones who gave her any kindness since...since everything fell apart...since she opened her big mouth to the queen.

Imoen hummed "Oh...well then I better wait for them to finish, I hope Sarevok can resolve the situation outside."

XXXX

Sarevok, now with his helmet in place, watched as a dozen riders dismounted their horses and spread out around the campsite. Those with the bows took the high ground while the rest approached him on foot, their dogs mingling at their feet.

A short man with a longsword in his hand stopped a short distance away from him.

"Well, aren't you a big boy..." he grinned "you wouldn't have any relations to the Clegane's would you?"

"Never heard of them" was Sarevoks reply.

"Pity...I would have loved to have a dog like the Lannister's have."

Sarevok's hand grabbed the hilt of the Soul Reaver, his glare indicating that he didn't appreciate the comment "Choose your next words wisely..."

The man in front of him continued to grin, not in the least bothered by the threat "Or you will do what? It might have escaped your notice, but you are severely outnumbered..." he then spread his arms wide "but I'm a generous lord, surrender and I will let you live."

Sarevok could only laugh at the words that the stranger spoke "Surrender? To you? Bah, enough of this farce. Leave or die, your choice."

An arrow fell to the ground as it harmlessly bounced of Shurrupak's plate, the archer obviously being ignorant that bows fail horribly against plate armor.

Before Ramsay could say anything Sarevok was in front of him, his two handed sword stained with blood "I have changed my mind, I haven't had a good bloodbath since the Planar Sphere brought us to this place."

END

* * *

A/N:

There's no real point in a full story in my view since we are talking about a full epic party with a fighter/wizard MC. Sarevok himself could cut his way through the Seven Kingdoms, though would be funny to see a duel between him and Gregor Clegane.

Especially if he has Aslyferund's Elven Chain.

Sarevok alone would be a better character to place into GoT, less magic hax to instant win everything. Its even better when one considers that Sarevok actually worked for an organisation called the Iron Throne in Baldur's Gate (or rather was using them for his own gains – mass slaughter).

And then we have Korgan...I think many a person would regret any smart-ass comments about dwarves, even Joffrey wouldn't be safe from the axe effect.


End file.
